


Hands Up Against the Wall Where I Can See Them

by thetalkingflower



Series: Happy Musical AU [1]
Category: Urinetown: The Musical - Hollmann/Kotis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent Play, Cop Fetish, Dirty Talk, Gay as hell, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild S&M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, augh how to tag, gross as hell why are you reading this, sexy cops having sexy sex, what else is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalkingflower/pseuds/thetalkingflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally the gayest cops you can imagine have sex against the wall of amenity number nine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Up Against the Wall Where I Can See Them

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN THIS MONSTER IS FINALLY DONE
> 
> this thing took months to finish I started doing this early in rehearsals and we finished the show a few weeks ago i still feel dirty for posting this seriously this feels like real person porn but like about people I know personally? forgive me and enjoy as these gay ass cops have sex in public
> 
> this was too filthy to add to my other series so it rests here as a stand-alone (it would take place after the events of the musical if there were no deaths)

Theodore Lockstock always knew how to intimidate, which was one of the things you found so attractive in the fellow officer. Domineering, orderly, and just undeniably sexy. You always wondered what it would be like if you were in a criminal’s shoes, face forced against the grimy wall with strong hands holding yours behind your back to handcuff, hot breath in your ear…

You, Isaac Barrel, thought you’d never get that kind of chance in your life. Even after he finally got the message that you were head over heels for him, you thought he wouldn’t be up for something like that; he seemed too gentle with you to be into that kind of stuff.

So when he sneaks up behind you during your slow night shift at Amenity #9, hands snaking up your uniform, you almost had a heart attack.

“Theo, wh-” you stutter before he silences you with his hand.

“Just wanted to have a little fun, Isaac…” He turns you toward the back wall of the amenity. “ _Now, hands up against the wall where I can see them_ ,” he rasps against your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You immediately comply. You’re surprised when he pats you down, as if you are actually under arrest.

_He really is going all out with this_ , you think.

His hands linger at your hips long enough for you to point it out. “Getting a little handsy,  _officer_?” you smirk, glancing behind yourself at the other man’s glare. The intensity of his stare causes you to shrink into yourself a bit.

“Are you  _really_  going to mouth off to an officer of the law?” he says, not breaking character in the slightest. He shakes his head as he forces your hands behind your back, securing them with handcuffs. “May I remind you that  _you_ are the criminal here? I ought to send you to  _Urinetown_  right here, right now.”

You know he would never, sure. But the threat is enough to make your blood run cold. “Sir, I- please, don’t,”  _kill me,_  you think. “Don’t do this, officer, I-I’ll do anything!” You’ve heard enough people pleading and begging for their lives to know what to say, and honestly, being placed in those shoes is quite the thrill. He pushes you forward, leaving you no choice but to land face-first into the filthy amenity wall with a drawn out groan of pleasure or pain; you’re not sure which at this point.

You feel his body vibrate against yours with a low chuckle. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” He lowers his voice to a warm whisper against your ear as he presses his hips to your backside, and  _Oh, hello_. “Well, you wouldn’t be the only one…”

You’ve had sex with Theo on several occasions, but this was uncharted territory. This was a different side of Theo, one you’ve only seen when sending people down to Urinetown – ruthless, brutal, and drunk on power over another person’s life. He has complete control over you and he knows it, exploiting it to the full extent. You are so dizzy with arousal as he marks your neck up with hickeys you almost don’t hear a twig snapping under someone’s foot.

Almost.

“Shit, what was tha– Ahh…” He cuts you off with a particularly hard bite

“Nobody out here but you and me, babe,” he says, calm and collected with a smirk. “You think I’d be doing this if I could get caught?”  _Zip._  He peels you away from the wall. “Now, turn around and show me that pretty face of yours.” You obey, and the look he has on his face mentally knocks you back; he looks… hungry, for lack of a better word. Predatorily so. You tear your eyes away from his face long enough to realize he has his hand around his now freed cock.

“Dirty cop…” you breathe out, not sure if he heard you. He did.

He laughs. “Sticks and stones. Now,” he lowers his voice to a light growl, almost a purr, “come over here and suck.”

Imagination is a powerful thing, but couldn’t quite capture exactly how those words would sound coming out of the officer’s mouth. You are more than pleased with the results. Hands still handcuffed, you kneel in front of the officer in submission, letting him guide your mouth to his length. You take just the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue just the right way so that he moans low and loud. You know he’s letting his head fall back against the wall of the amenity as you tease him. He removes your hat and runs a hand through your hair affectionately before he gently pushes you down further.

You gag as you try to accommodate his length, blinking back reflex tears. The officer continues to force his way down your throat until your nose hits his skin and you can’t help but moan around him at the thought of being taken like this. His hips stutter as you accidentally swallow around him, and you distantly hear his moans echo your choked ones as he fucks your mouth, holding your head in place with both hands buried in your hair.

“Good, ah, good boy…” he says, finally pulling you off his cock with a wet  _pop_. He pulls you up by your shirt collar and kisses you, his teeth gently catching on your swollen lower lip as you separate. His leg finds its way between yours, and he notices how much you are enjoying this rough treatment.

“Hard already? Wow, and I haven’t even touched you.” He unzips your pants and whirls you around so you’re pinned against the wall again, his knee still between your legs. “Show me how much you want this.” Theo growls against your neck and your body seems to move on it’s own, grinding against his leg desperately like a dog in heat, losing yourself in this base desire. Just as you feel yourself right at the edge, he takes his knee away and you actually whine in protest until he pulls your pants and underwear down enough to expose your ass. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bottle of lube.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” You smirk at the other cop, who just laughs and slicks up two fingers.

“You should be saying  _thank you,_  you know,” he corrects, reaching between your legs. “At least you’re about to get  _fucked_ by a considerate officer.” He punctuates his profanity with a harsh thrust of his fingers, which you would complain about if you didn’t like the rough treatment he was giving you.

Of course, you love every minute of it.

He lets you adjust for a moment before stretching you out some more, just barely brushing against your prostate with each movement of his fingers. Frustrated, you find yourself trying to take matters into your own hands, grinding down and attempting to get that angle you’re aching for to no avail.

“You want this so bad. Look at you: Bouncing on my fingers, trying to fuck yourself like the whore you are…” Theo pants in your ear as he applies a condom and lube to himself, most likely jerking off in the process. “ _Tell me what you want me to do to you_.”

“Fuck,” you finally find your voice, which practically drips with lust. “I- I need it… Please,  _fuck_  me, officer!”

He crooks his fingers and hits your prostate so hard it nearly knocks the breath out of you before pulling them out and roughly flipping you so that you’re face is pressed against the wall and your ass sticks out for him, fully exposed. You moan loudly when he gives it a good smack before lining himself up, prompting him to cover your mouth with his hand.

“Hush, now,” he whispers, “unless you  _want_  us to get caught. Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you? Having someone catch us like this?”

He begins to sink into you without warning, torturously slow; you are glad he decided to cover your mouth or you two would definitely be caught. “Bet you’d –  _Ah_  – cum right in front of ‘em, too… give ‘em quite the show…” He chuckles darkly, finally hilting inside you.

He barely gives you enough time to adjust to the fullness before he grabs hold of your shoulder for leverage to pull out almost all the way and slam himself back in. You cry out into the palm of his hand that’s still pressed firmly against your mouth as he builds up a staccato rhythm, roughly pounding you against the wall until you forget your own name.

“I’m gonna take my hand away, now, so you can answer a few questions for me. Stay quiet so we don’t attract any unwanted attention, you got that?”

You nod, stuttering out a muffled “Yes, sir,” and he uncovers your mouth to caress your hip. You stifle your moans the best you can, but a few small whines in time with his thrusts still manage to escape.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well,” he praises, “Now tell me, whose  _ass_ ,” he emphasizes with his nails digging into your hips, “Is this?”

“Y-yours, sir,” you gasp.

“And who’s the bitch, here?”

“M- me,  _ah_ ,  _fuck!_ ” He thrusts hard into your sweet spot and you feel yourself shake as you try to choke back a particularly loud moan. He leans down to your face and kisses you; it’s all tongue and teeth and raw and somehow still  _perfect_ and you melt into his mouth.

Theo finally breaks the kiss to ask, “Are you close?” and the words get caught in your throat so all you can do is nod with the sheer intensity of the yes that is coursing through your veins.

“C _um for me, Isaac._ ”

His lust-addled voice saying your name sends you over the edge with a choked-off shout. You probably stain your suit but you can’t bring yourself to care as blissful white noise fills your head. He follows suit soon after with a husky groan. The two of you come down from your high as he pulls out and unlocks the handcuffs, allowing you to stand up straight. He must have seen you wince a little at the pain of trying to pull your pants up because when you turn around, fastening the button, he looks worried.

“Was- was it too much? I’m sorry, I–” You cut him off with a passionate kiss.

“That was fucking  _hot_ , Theo,” you breathe against his lips.

He smirks, grabbing your ass as he says, “Didn’t I tell you to call me  _Sir_?”


End file.
